lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Meowth's Most Perverted Fantasy
Matt wasn't like any other people in his peer group. He was 22 years old and a complete loser who never had a girlfriend in his life, or any real friends or a social life for that matter. He lives with his parents in a decent sized suburban home and, having finished his first year at college, has a summer job at Walmart collecting trolleys at the car park. Matt came home one night after finishing a late night shift and went straight to the kitchen to warm his supper his mum left for him in the microwave. After finishing his meal, Matt made his way upstairs to his bedroom, feeling tired, and decided to surf the internet, his favourite past time, and maybe visit some porn sites before going to bed. He began to rewatch some 'Meowth boss fantasies' on Youtube. Meowth's boss fantasies were often perverted, homo-erotic and messed up, but that's why Matt liked them. They were weird. Like he was. Having watched his favourite boss fantasy titled 'Meowth's most WTF boss fantasy' since taken off Youtube, involving Giovanni running through a desert wearing only speedos and covered in honey and a group of Pokemon having an orgy with him, Matt decided to amuse himself by reading all the comments left on the video. It was one of the older comments that caught his eye, one that he could've sworn he's never seen before. The commentators' username started with '666' and was in Japanese but, most strange of all, had no avatar; not even a framebox illustrating a dummy figure, but just blank, where an avatar should've been. The 'comment' was simply a link to a webpage entitled 'Meowths Most Perverted Fantasy.exe'. Below the comment, the same user replied to themself: 'Visit the link before Youtube removes my comment... If you dare.' Eager to see the video, Matt clicked on the link. A dialogue box popped up. It read 'WARNING: You are about to enter the Deep Web. Do you want to continue?' The options were 'Proceed' and 'Cancel'. Matt clicked 'Proceed'. He was taken to a webpage that was all black except for a flash video in which its' display image featured not anything to do with Pokemon or Team Rocket, but an all black image with the number '666' written as though in blood. Matt played the video. It started like any other normal Boss fantasy video would. There was Team Rocket, in generation 3 animation, camped out in some wooded area at night, with a camp fire burning between them. Strangely enough though, none of them were looking up or even speaking; only the crackling of the fire was heard. This went on for about a minute or so until, finally, Meowth looked up and, staring in the direction of the viewer, his face contorted into a malicious smile, the sort he wore when he, Jessie and James were up to no good. But he didn't do anything else, just stared intently out of the screen, giving Matt the uneasy feeling he was watching him. This was all strange, but not nearly as strange as what Meowth was about to say when he finally speaks around half a minute later after staring at Matt; 'We should capture Matt and give him to the Bwoss!' Matt's heart sank like a stone; this was the weirdest thing he's watched in his life, even by his standards. He could easily brush off his name being mentioned as a mere coincidence, but it was unusual for Team Rocket to capture a trainer instead of Pokemon. Jessie and James both looked up and turned their heads towards Matt, in the same direction Meowth was looking. 'Oooh, my giddy aunt!' James exclaimed. 'Please explain in full detail!' 'Imagine the Bwoss one hot summer morning, sitting in his chair, wearin' nuthin' at all!' The scene was in fantasy mode and showed Giovanni, actually naked, sitting in a chair by the balcony in his bedroom with a big erection. This had to be a fanmade 'fantasy', but at the same time it... can't be. The animation and the voice acting was just too perfect for this animation to be fanmade. Perhaps the shows' animators just got bored and created this scene, without ever intending to include it in the series? 'Nothing at all?' asked James excitedly. 'Dat's right, Jimmy! The Bwoss sits there, his sweat giving his poifectly built body a sheen, a poifect combination if you ask me, as he slowly caresses every bulgin' vein on his haryd on! And then, as he moves his fingers to the tip of his haryd on, the Bwoss lets out a huge sigh and says 'I wish I had a Bitch Bwoy to play wid.' And whaddya know, Matt would come along all noice an' ready for the Bwoss!' What Matt saw next horrified him. For the 'trainer' that Meowth wanted as Giovanni's 'Bitch Boy' was out of shape, had scruffy, auburn brown hair and some freckles on his cheeks, exacly like Matt if he was animated for generation 3 Pokemon! In the fantasy he was wearing stockings, a leather corset, a spiny dog collar and was gagged with a ball gag. Giovanni wept tears of joy, and this was where Meowth's narrating had ended and instead, the chorus of 'My Bitch' by The Game was playing in loop as the fantasy slowly but surely descended into the gayest crap he's ever seen. Giovanni began doing gay stuff to his new Bitch Boy and made him do it back. The more Matt watched, the more disturbed he became as he thought about it, not only because the scene became more intense as it progressed, but because of the so-called Bitch Boy's uncanny resemblance with him, and even sharing his name! He wondered what sort of sicko would make this, as he watched this 'Matt' character kneeling before Giovanni as he got his face slapped with Giovanni's huge, erect trunk, but still he watched. Gradually the 'fantasy' descended to the point where Giovanni started abusing him, and watching what was apparently Matt's character getting bitch slapped by Giovanni, he decided he's watched enough and tried to stop the clip. It wouldn't stop, so he proceeded to close the browser. The video stopped then and a dialogue box popped up: 'Leaving so soon?' it read, showing the options as 'Cancel' and 'Leave', in that order. As Matt proceeded to click 'Leave', another dialogue box showed up, reading 'Enjoy your future. Will be seeing you x'. There was no command options this time, and the dialogue box stayed there for about 7 seconds before disappearing and closing the browser. Greatly disturbed by what he had seen, Matt shut down his computer, turned off his lights and tucked himself in bed, trying to forget the whole thing. As he was slowly starting to fall asleep, he could've sworn he's seen a shadowy silhouette of Meowth in the corner of his bedroom before disappearing. It was just his imagination, he thought to himself. He should try not to think about the accursed video and get to sleep. Soon enough, he fell asleep. He was awoken that night by a scream from within the house. It came from the master bedroom, where his parents slept. He shot out of bed and darted towards the source of that scream. He gasped as he saw both his parents on the floor, lying in a pool of blood, their bodies slashed as if they've been attacked with a machete. 'Lookin' for us, Bitch Bwoy?' came a horrifyingly familiar voice from behind him. He turned around and stood,frozen in fear, as he saw Meowth, flanked by Jessie and James who stood arms crossed, soft, evil grins etched on their faces, their gazing eyes boring into his soul. He wanted to scream, but something was caught in his throat. Suddenly, Meowth lunged himself at Matt, claws out and used Fury Swipes. There was blood everywhere and he opened his mouth to let out an agonising scream, but only a yelp came out. Meowth used Fury Swipes once more, and he saw his world disintegrate before his eyes as he collapsed to the floor, he knew he was dying. Then he whited out. The next morning, Matt's parents found him dead on the corridor floor. He was as white as a sheet and his eyes were wide open, as if in horror, but not a scratch was found on him. He was taken to a morgue for forensic testing, but they couldn't discern what killed him. In fact, the only thing that was ever found concerning his death was by the police who came to his house that morning to investigate, a letter tucked into his pyjama top, a single sentence written on it in blood: 'Meowth and his friends made the Boss very happy.' Category:NSFW Category:Bad Fanfiction Category:Blood